Steve Burnside (Inferno)
*'This article is a part of the Inferno Continuity.' "You wouldn't survive a day in this place without me." -Steve, to Angela upon their first meeting. Steve Burnside is a fictional character from Resident Evil: Inferno, portrayed by Logan Lerman. Steve was a young teenage boy who had been taken to the facility through unknown means and is believed to have been there for a long time. He immediately forms a close friendship with Angela and does what he can to help her and the others to escape. He is unfortunately killed during the attempt. Background Steve's background is cloaked in shadow for the most part of the film and most of it he refuses to disclose. He reveals to Angela that he's been at the facility for a long time and knows the in's and out's of every detail, including where and when the director goes somewhere. He goes on to explain how he was taken to the facility after he showed signs of "mental problems" in his school. Though no one really explained why, Steve mentioned that the doctors felt that he was "sufficient" for treatment. With Angela having history of such, she knew what he was talking about. Steve also explained that he suffered a great loss. When Angela asks about his parents, he tries to change the subject. It is believed that they are dead because of Carlos' explorations of the offices. He comes across Steve's documents and his parents are labeled as, "TERMINATED". Personality Steve comes off as a very outgoing, socially adept young man who immediately befriends Angela after two other boys attempt to pick on her. He comes off as being very brave, despite the dangers he was put in since he arrived at the facility, though incredibly defiant to those who attempted to give him orders. Overall, he seems like a decent person, but when his parents are brought up once, he immediately changes the subject. He is defiant even to his death. Quotes *''"Hey! Don't worry, Angela. I'll watch out for you."'' *''"Go to hell, bitch!"'' *''"Don't take the pills. They really mess you up and you can't think right. Don't take them. Put them under your tongue."'' *''"This is bad. This is REALLY bad!"'' *''"HEY, ALFRED! YOU SUCK!"'' *''"I won't be your little slave."'' *''"Haha. Hey, it's okay. Stick with me and you'll survive."'' *''"Doctor Marcus forgot about it. He's always forgetting stuff."'' *''"That guy's a freaking psycho. I saw him talking to that picture of the founder once."'' *''"Whatever they tell you, don't listen. I swear, there's a guy in here who thought he saw Elvis tap-dancing in his bathtub."'' *''"They keep stuff in the basement. I heard something one night. I thought it was a cat, but it sounded too big to be one."'' Trivia *Much like his video game counterpart, Steve is a prisoner to an Umbrella operated facility. He also wears a wrist band with his name and "number" on it. It is the same number 0267 as Steve's jacket in the game. *Instead of becoming a mutation, Steve is killed by Alexia. *Steve claims to have met Alexia once and informs the others that "she's a bitch with an attitude bigger than the planet". *Steve does share a personality vaguely similar to his video game counterpart as far as trouble goes. *Steve does not mention anything about his parents to Angela, but he claims to know how she feels when it comes to loss. It is possible that they are already dead. Appearances *Resident Evil: Inferno ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC)